A Bad 4 Years
by Dusk-123
Summary: Claire left after she caught Shane cheating on her. 4 years later they find her will she have changed or will she be the same CB
1. Chapter 1

**_A Bad 4 Years_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_4 years ago Shane was caught cheatings on Claire, she was heartbroken, she left Morganville and went to LA, but now Eve, Michael and Shane have gone to LA for a holiday they will they find Claire or will it be fate to never see each other again..._

**_Present Day_**

**_Claire's POV_**

My life had been going great for the first year then it all went downhill i lost all my saved up money and had to start working at a strip club but i made friends working there and i could have probably left by now but i started to enjoy talking to my friends Ally, Hanna and Ash they were all awesome people. Anyway today a 2 guys walked in with a huge amount of cash in their hands so i went over and started giving one of them a lap dance till i got throw off "what the fuck!" i said "Claire why the fuck are you working here and giving fucking lap dances!" thats when i realised that it was Shane and Michael and that i had just given Michael a lap dance "none of your business! But while we are on the subject why the fuck are you guys in a strip club!" i said angrily "because i'm getting married and Shane brought me here" Michael said "oh whatever! Why don't you guys fuck off so i can do my job without getting judgedabout it!" i screamed "hey Claire you okay?" Ally asked me "yea i'm fine" i lied. Michael and Shane left but later that day a goth girl walked in i didn't realise it was Eve but Michael and Shane walked in with her she ran over to me "CB why are you here!" Eve said and she sounded upset "because i work here Eve" i said "why CB?" she asked "because i am broke and need a job anyway please just leave" i pleaded "CB i am not leaving till you promise to come home with me" she said "ill think about it ok! Just please leave me alone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Bad 4 Years_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Claires POV_**

It had been 2 days since Eve had said about her wanting me to go back to Morganville with her, she has been coming and talking to me everyday Shane and Michael usually come with but have stopped after Shane said something bout my bff Hanna and i ended up slapping him it was fucking funny he hasn't bothered to come back since i have been wondering if i should go back to Morganville with Eve but it just seems like id be wasting my time because

1. i don't wanna live with Shane

2. i'll get judged all the time about being a stripper

3. ill miss my friends

I don't know what i should do maybe i should go back and try and restart there but im sure it wont go well i don't know what to think anymore. Eve is worrying so much about me i gotta admit i miss Eve but is it worth the trouble for 1 person, Michaels just not being fair about this he wont even listen to why i did it we got into a huge fight about it i swear sometimes i wanna stake him. Today i was doing what i usually do when Shane, Michael and Eve walked in like usual but i realised Michaels eyes were blood red i started to worry but just as i tried to forget about it he lunged at Eve "oh shit!" i screamed, i jumped off the stage where i was pole dancing and threw Michael off Eve before he could hurt her but he turned on me and bit me i screamed then it all went black...

Eves POV

Omg Michael just tried to bite me and Claire saved me she is so sweet i didn't expect it i thought she hated us but i guess she still cared enough to save me but what about her Michael was freaking out at himself i tried to calm him down but he just wont i am worried about CB she is or at least was my best friend. "Do you guys think she is gonna be ok?" i said sadly "i hope she is" Shane sounded like he was gonna cry when he said it anyway someone from the vamps took her she said she wasn't gonna turn but they were gonna erase everyones memorys and take her to a vamp community... turns out it wasnt Morganville she was taken to a place where Amelia ordered she be changed but she would be a different type of vamp we were told, she'd get all normal vamp things she'd be safe from the sun and she got beauty, Shane freaked out he slept with every girl he saw, Michael wont stop blaming himself for all of this and it isn't his fault its the blood craving.

_A week later_

Claire showed up on our doorstep today Amelias orders she stay here she would have anyway but when i opened the door i saw she had turned goth and gorgeous my jaw dropped "hey Eve" she said "hey CB" i hugged her in a bone-crushing hug "Eve can you let go" she says while laughing, i let go "sorry CB, YO MICHAEL, SHANE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE" they come running in and their jaws drop "guys close your mouths you'll catch flies" she says and we both start laughing. "Wow" is all Shane can say "hey Claire" Michael manages to say, "since when did you turn queen qothica" shane says with bitterness in his voice, i think Claire sensed it because she just blew up "oh fuck off Shane i can tell you fucking pissed but still you have no right to fucking talk to me like that!" my jaw drops she has never said anything like that, especially to Shane "oh wow mrs newly turned vamp stands up for herself for once but i am guessing she is still one weak little girl inside" i nearly fainted Shane never says those things i think he said something like that to Michael when he turned but wow, "Shane heres a piece of advice i really wouldn't wanna piss me off cause i am still pissed bout what you said bout my friends and at the minute your adding fuel to the fire!" omg this is getting out the hand "I wish Michael had drained you Claire!" thats when i snapped i slapped Shane "What the fuck Shane she has saved your ass so many times and you treat her like that what the fuck is your problem!" i was screaming at him, Michael looked like he was gonna faint cause of all this that was going on "she is my problem!" he pointed to Claire, she got up slapped Shane and walked out the door, will it ever be happy family again?


End file.
